


Make A Wish

by monochromee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromee/pseuds/monochromee
Summary: "Make a wish, Haseul.""Stay with me forever."





	Make A Wish

Haseul sits in her room, organizing her stuff in a box. She and her girlfriend are moving to another town and as much as she hates it, she has to do it. Their parents are concerned about them because they're all alone and the town doesn't have that much people anymore, it's almost a ghost town. While emptying her cabinet, Haseul finds a familiar green album. She grabs it and smiles, she used to put photos in here when she was younger. There's a lot of memories kept in here.  
  
"Haseul, finish your things, it's almost time to head out." Her girlfriend, Jungeun, said from downstairs. "Yeah, I'll be there." Haseul said and opened the album. She sees photos of herself and her friends when they were in middle school and high school. "What are you doing...? Oh." Jungeun walks inside the room to see Haseul smiling down at the album. She closed the door behind her and sat beside Haseul, "Oh, my first time drinking with Jiwoo on Sooyoung's house." Jungeun said, pointing at a picture of her and her friend looking a little tipsy. Haseul chuckles, "You and Jiwoo were wasted the moment you guys had your third shot." She said. Jungeun blushed, embarrassed. She also remembers stealing a kiss from Haseul that time.  
  
Haseul flips to another page and found the picture they took on Sooyoung's 20th birthday. "Oh my god, I had to clean up you guys' mess after the party." Haseul said, sighing at the thought of that day. There were lots of trash in the living room and she cleaned up while everybody passed out! But she remembers someone else helping her. "And this is on Jiwoo's birthday! When we crashed in Hyejoo's house to have a pool party!" Jungeun says, laughing at the young raven haired girl who had an annoyed expression on her face. It was another hectic day.  
  
Haseul and Jungeun laugh and reminisce their memories until they reached the last page. Their picture after the graduation ceremony in their college. "I love this album." Haseul mumbled. Jungeun nods and then she leaves since she still had some stuff to do downstairs. Haseul sees a space beside her in the picture. Like someone she knows very well was supposed to be there, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She finally remembers a certain pink-haired girl from a long time ago. A very close friend of her that just disappeared from her life. "What was her name...? Kahei? ViVi? Viian...? One of those three." Haseul mumbled and looked at her phone. She opened it and went to the gallery, there she saw a bunch of photos of... herself. Alone. "She was here before, I know it..." Haseul said. She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything relating to the pink-haired girl.

* * *

 It's a beautiful Monday morning but it's the start of high school for Haseul. The streets were quiet, typical. It's only 6 in the morning, who wakes up that early?! High school students, of course. Though her class starts at 8, Haseul wakes up this early because she needs to meet up with her friends for breakfast at the nearby coffee shop. "Goddamn it, Sooyoung! In the edgiest street?" Haseul groans, stepping inside a quieter street. Many people have been reported to get beaten up in this area and that's why Haseul never goes here!

Haseul found the shop she was looking for and stepped inside. She found her friends immediately due to the shop not having many people and Sooyoung's big head was easy to be found anyway. "I was about to beat you up for making me walk in this street. It's scary!" Haseul said, sitting beside Jiwoo who was giggling while texting on her phone. "Sorry but this is a nice shop! They have really good coffee in here." Sooyoung said. Haseul sighs and then looked at the pink-haired girl beside Sooyoung. "Oh? A friend of yours?" Haseul asked.

Sooyoung nods, "This is Kahei, she's going to the same school as us so I thought of bringing her along here to get to know you." She said and faces Kahei. "Hi." The pink-haired girl says, she was shy and it was so cute. Haseul smiles at her, genuinely, "Hello, I'm Haseul, the best person you could ever meet in this damned city." Haseul says and it makes Kahei smile and break her into giggles and it's  _so_ cute. The four of them got their orders and ate. Kahei and Haseul talked most of the time while Jiwoo was busy with her phone and Sooyoung was preparing her wallet for the worst.

Jiwoo was texting a good friend who was Jungeun! Jiwoo invited her to come with them in this shop but Jungeun refused, saying that she wants to sleep more. "Jungeun is... unbelievable and relatable. Rejecting Sooyoung's offer and choosing to sleep. I would do that too but this is my Sooyoung we're talking about." Jiwoo says and holds her girlfriend's hand. Haseul rolls her eyes, it's also another they for her to watch the couple be flirty. "Please keep the touching and flirting to a bare minimum." Kahei said with a smile. "Yes please." Haseul says and slaps Jiwoo's shoulder. "You guys are no fun." Jiwoo pouts and sits on Sooyoung's other side and clings to her. Haseul only sighs as she finishes her coffee. Kahei stares at her and smiles as her heart beats fast, only for Haseul.

Kahei has been watching Haseul closely even before their first meeting which is today. Yes it would be considered as talking but there was something about Haseul that just made Kahei interested in her. She's lovely, smart, and deserves all the happiness she can get! Kahei made it her mission to command whatever Haseul's wish is. It seems unreal but Kahei is a bit... different from humans.

After that first meeting, Haseul and Kahei became closer friends and eventually, they were inseparable. Most people thought they were dating but no, they weren't. Haseul liked Jungeun and Kahei didn't care at all, she just wants to be there for Haseul for as long as she can.

But... it was on their last day of high school where Kahei finally realized that what she felt for Haseul was indeed love and attachment. It's very normal for someone to love their best friend but what Kahei feels for Haseul is truly something else. Kahei almost lost her mind when she found out because she can't fall in love. She shouldn't even be thinking about it! But who can blame her? Haseul is extremely pretty, really nice, and super smart! Not to mention that she's very sweet as well. She takes care of her friends and never lets them out of her sights. Kahei's heart warmed up when Haseul visited her when she was sick and Haseul had a fever herself that time! After that, Kahei decided to be there for Haseul when she needs it... or even when she doesn't need it because their time together is limited.

"Here goes nothing, Kahei. First year of college." Haseul sighs, swallowing hard and trying to calm her nerves. Kahei laughs, "Relax, Haseul. It's just school! Think about this like high school but much more fancier." She said and linked their arms before going to their dormitory. They were roommates, thank god, but they had different classes which was unfortunate. "This whole campus looks so elegant. If it wasn't because of my big brain, I wouldn't be here at all." Haseul says and plopped down her bed. "Hey, who told you that that is your spot?" Kahei asked and tackled Haseul. "Kahei! You're heavy!" Haseul yells.

Kahei ended up being on top of Haseul and despite how it was awkward for both of them, they liked it. "I called dibs on this spot first." Haseul whispered. Kahei stares at Haseul and they actually had a little bit of a staring contest until Kahei leans down and placed a kiss on Haseul's lips. She didn't know what she was doing, she just felt the need to do it. Now she needs to come up with an excuse. "What was that for? You just took my first kiss." Haseul says, playfully hitting Kahei's shoulder. The pink-haired girl laughs, "It's a thing between friends. Isn't it normal?" Kahei asks, smiling.

Haseul chuckled. She knew that Kahei was oblivious about the difference between being a couple and really good friends. That's why she couldn't believe that Jiwoo and Sooyoung were actually dating. "Yeah, it is. And since we're best friends," Haseul stops and pressed her forehead against Kahei's, "Do it again." She whispered. And Kahei does it again, like she was told.

* * *

"Kahei, I think I have feelings for Jungeun." Haseul says months after their first kiss. Kahei almost choked on her coffee. "O-Oh, really?" Kahei stammers, wiping coffee off her mouth. Haseul sits beside her on the bed and leaned on her shoulder, "I think she likes Jinsoul though." She sighs. Kahei flips to the next page of her book, "Why would you say that?" She asked, taking a sip on her coffee. It was raining outside, it fits Haseul's mood. "They're pretty close." Haseul said, looking at Kahei. The older girl was focused on the book, that only made Haseul a little bit sadder. "Not any closer than you and Jungeun though. You both have been friends since high school while they just met here in college. And besides, I don't think Jungeun likes Jinsoul at all. They're just friends." Kahei says nonchalantly.

Haseul pulls away from Kahei and goes to her own bed, "Okay... I'll believe you." She said and laid down. Kahei looked like didn't want to be bothered so Haseul decided to be sad on her own. Kahei knows that it was pretty cruel for her to treat Haseul like that but now that Haseul likes someone else, she wants to lay off of her. After an hour, Haseul finally went to sleep. Kahei closed her book and looked at the time, "Oh, shoot. I'm late for Sooyoung." She cursed under her breath. She puts on her jacket and grabs her umbrella. Before she headed out, she walked to Haseul's bed and placed a gentle kiss on her head, "Goodnight." She whispered and walked out of the room.

Outside the door, Jiwoo and Sooyoung were waiting for her. Kahei rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you guys are gross. Kissing right in front of me." She said. "Hey, you were gone!" Jiwoo yells. Kahei covered her mouth, "Haseul is sleeping. Don't be loud." She hissed. The three of them walked out of the dorms to go to the coffee shop. The same shop where Haseul and Kahei first met. "Eh?! Haseul likes Jungeun?!" Jiwoo yells. The waitress who served their order jumped in surprise due to Jiwoo's sudden outburst. Kahei bows a little to apologize, "You scared the cute waitress! Keep it down!" She scolded. Jiwoo covers her mouth, "But seriously, did she really say that?" Sooyoung asked. Kahei nodded, "I'm okay with it. She's my best friend. I'll support her." She said. Jiwoo and Sooyoung look at each other and then back to Kahei, "Are you sure?" Sooyoung asked.

Kahei nods again, "Of course." She reassures. Jiwoo holds her hand but she quickly pulls away, "We all know that you like her very much. Aren't you hurt?" Jiwoo asked, a little taken aback by the older one's action. Kahei bit her lower lip and looked down on the ground. Of course she was hurt! Who wouldn't be? But she shouldn't be so down. She knew that they will never end up together anyway. And even if they do, they won't last long. "I'll be okay, Jiwoo." Kahei says, smiling. "Just tell us when you're having a hard time okay?" Sooyoung asked. Kahei nods and then she eats whatever she ordered, also staring out the window. The rain only seem to get worse every minute. "Ah, Haseul's curse." Jiwoo jokes, giggling.

Kahei is reminded of Haseul's 'curse'. Whenever Haseul goes somewhere, it always rains. It hasn't happened in a while until now. "This is Haseul's tears." Kahei says out of the blue and then she stood up. She remembered her plans with Haseul, she couldn't believe that she forgot. The walk back to the dormitory seemed longer than usual without anyone beside her. She felt a little gloomy which is unusual. Normally she wouldn't even feel negative emotions. "Haseul... She's the only one who can make me feel things I didn't feel before. It's amazing but... sad at the same time." She mumbled. Later on, she got to the dormitories and she entered her room. There she saw Haseul sitting on her bed, sipping a coffee.

"Sorry. I headed out with Sooyoung and Jiwoo for a bit." Kahei said and removed her jacket. Haseul doesn't say anything and pats the empty space on her bed, "Sit with me." She says. Kahei did what she was told and held Haseul's hand out of habit. Now it has become a bad habit. "I'm confessing to Jungeun the day after tomorrow." Haseul said. Kahei felt a pang in her chest and it felt so wrong. She shouldn't be feeling anything like that. She's not... human. "I'll support you!" Kahei said and hugged Haseul, her heart was hurting but the only way it could be healed was being in Haseul's embrace, and vice versa. "I'm so glad you're here." Haseul said.

They stared at each other for a while. Kahei was reminded of their first kiss. How they stared at each other with so much... feelings before kissing. It felt unreal for Kahei. Haseul then pressed her forehead against Kahei's, surprising the latter. "Thank you." Haseul whispered. Kahei felt herself tearing up and soon enough, she was crying. She was in so much pain but at the same time she was blissful. She couldn't help but hug Haseul tighter and then all of a sudden they were on the bed in each other's arms. "Why are you crying so much?" Haseul asked, caressing Kahei's hair. The older girl was sobbing on her chest and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You've grown up so much!"

"I'm only a year younger than you!"

* * *

 

Kahei choked on her coffee when Jinsoul kicked the door open to her and Haseul's room. "Kahei Wong!" Jinsoul yelled. Kahei stares at the blonde, dumbfounded and surprised. Jinsoul doesn't come in her room often because she'd rather stay outside than see whatever Kahei is reading. "Good morning." Kahei smiles. Jinsoul rolls her eyes and noticed how Kahei's once pink hair had faded into something dull. "Are you sick or something?" Jinsoul asked, gently closing the door and sitting down beside Kahei. The older girl shakes her head, "No, I'm okay. What brings you here?" She asked. Jinsoul looked at Haseul's bed and then back to Kahei, who gave her a light smile. "They're official now, aren't they?" Kahei asked. Jinsoul tried to read Kahei's expression and could only see one thing; regret. Kahei regretted not confessing her feelings.

"Yeah... They are..." Jinsoul said. She felt bad for the older girl since she knew how much the latter liked Haseul. It's so obvious that even a blind man could tell. Kahei never takes her eyes off of Haseul and always looked at her in the most lovable way. She would smile the brightest and was literally the happiest person on Earth whenever she's with Haseul. It's sad that Haseul only considered it as a 'thing between friends'. It was ridiculous! "I see... Haseul told me a week ago that she would do it two days after... I guess she still had a hard time. Cute." Kahei said and opened her book. Jinsoul holds her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She asked.

At first Kahei was silent and then her hands started shaking and her lips quivered, she was crying again. "I'm sorry... I can't..." Kahei sobs and immediately wipes away her tears. Kahei never cries in front of people and the first time she cried in front of someone was when she was with Haseul just a week ago. Jinsoul felt like crying too because she has never seen Kahei look so... fragile. The only thing Jinsoul could do was hug Kahei but nothing could heal her, unless it's Haseul but right now, the latter is in another girl's arms.

* * *

 

Kahei spent the rest of her college year supporting Haseul and her relationship with Jungeun despite being in pain. Jinsoul was there for her too and she was very thankful. She would've done something stupid if the blonde wasn't checking up on her everyday.

The graduation ceremony happened way earlier in the morning so now, they're celebrating their freedom! And also Haseul's birthday. "Happy birthday, Haseul!" Jinsoul yells and hugs the birthday girl. Kahei was behind them, smiling and being a giggly mess. Sooyoung and Jiwoo grabbed her arms and dragged her on to the dance floor. And the chaos finally started. Jungeun was a drunk mess and Haseul had to deal with her cheesy pick-up lines and bad way of flirting! Even Haseul could do better. Kahei was just watching them and her heart just warmed up, they were so sweet, even when Jungeun was drunk and pretty much unconscious.

After all the childish things they did, everybody finally passed out on the living room. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were cuddling on the couch, Jinsoul was passed out on the armchair, and Jungeun was up in her room, also asleep. Haseul and Kahei were cleaning up all the trash but the older one wanted to do something else. Something important. Something she should've done years ago but she was held back because of her attachment to Haseul.

"Hey, wanna go to the rooftop and stargaze?" Kahei asked. Haseul stretches her arms out and nods, "Sure, I could use a little rest." Haseul said and linked her arm to Kahei's. They both headed up on the rooftop and Haseul was... amazed. There were more stars than usual and it was brighter too! It was like a gift for her. "I kinda knew that the stars would be brighter today so... yeah." Kahei said. Haseul holds her hand, "It's beautiful." She whispered. They sat down on the bench and stared at the stars for a while. Kahei was busy staring at Haseul though.

She truly did lost a gem to someone else. But they weren't even meant to be. Kahei was just supposed to be there for Haseul, temporarily. And now that a shooting star passed by, it was now her time to go. "Make a wish, Haseul." Kahei said, holding Haseul's hand tighter. Haseul smiles at her and leans her head on her shoulder, the she closed her eyes, "Please never leave my side, Kahei. Stay with me forever." She said. Kahei was tearing up again and once Haseul heard her sobs, she immediately sits up.

"What's wrong?!"

"You've matured so much!"

Haseul stares at her, dumbfounded, and Kahei just laughs, wiping her tears away. "Of course I'll never leave your side. We're best friends and... I love you, Haseul." Kahei said. Haseul smiles and placed her head on Kahei's shoulder again, "I love you too."

The next day, Haseul wakes up to her room with Jungeun staring at her. "Good morning." Jungeun says and kisses Haseul's forehead. Haseul sits up and hugs Jungeun, "Good morning, my love. I hope you made breakfast for me because I was so tired." She said. Jungeun smiles at her, "I don't know who it was but someone already made breakfast. For all of us." She said and walked out of the room. Haseul rubs her eyes and puts on proper clothes before walking to the kitchen. Everybody was there but Haseul feels like there's one person missing.

While the others were talking, Haseul finally remembers who it was. "Has anybody seen Kahei?" Haseul asked. It went silent, Sooyoung decided to speak, "Who's Kahei?" She asked. Haseul chuckled, "Come on Soo, you weren't that drunk last night! Where did Kahei go?" Haseul asked again. "Uh... We don't now a Kahei." Jinsoul said. Haseul looks at her with wide eyes, "Jinsoul, you were with her last night! You guys came here together!" She said. Jinsoul stays silent, shaking her head and continued eating. Jungeun pats her shoulder, "Hangover's getting to you, Seul. Maybe you should sleep a little bit more." Jungeun said. Haseul pushes her hands away, "I didn't drink... She was with us! Stop joking around." She said and ran up to the rooftop.

Haseul hoped that the familiar pink-haired girl would still be at the bench, sleeping. But the rooftop was empty. Except that there was a green bracelet on the bench with a little note on it. Haseul takes it and reads the note.

"I'll always be with you."

All of a sudden, everything that she did with Kahei flashed in her mind and the next thing she know was she dropped her knees to the ground and cried. "What... Why am I..." Haseul stammers, trying to pick herself up but she couldn't. "Seul!" Jungeun yelled and ran to Haseul. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jungeun asked, cupping Haseul's face. Haseul hugs Jungeun and cries on her neck, "Jungeun... She was here..." She sobs. "What? Who?" Jungeun asked, caressing Haseul's back.

Haseul... couldn't remember all of a sudden. Who was she talking about? Why was she crying? What was that girl's name...? "Haseul, what are you talking about? Who was this Kahei person?" Jungeun asked. Haseul looks at the bracelet and the notes, she holds her head, she tried to remember so hard but she couldn't. And she felt so bad because she feels as if that person was close to her heart. Because of that, she couldn't stop crying, Jungeun didn't know what to do but just hug Haseul.

But nothing could heal Haseul... unless it was that person she tries so hard to remember.

* * *

 Four years later and the present day, Haseul still wears the bracelet the unknown person gave her. All she remembers was pink hair and the person had so many names that she couldn't tell which one was their real name. Right now, she's walking to the coffee shop where she, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung ate breakfast at years ago on their first day of high school.

"Haseul!" Jiwoo yells and hugs Haseul tight. Sooyoung joins in but pulls back immediately, "Where's Jungeun?" She asked, sitting down at their table. "Oh, you know her, she said she'd rather sleep." Haseul says, chuckling. "She never changed." Jiwoo said and looked at the ring in Haseul's finger. Jiwoo grins, "So you guys are really enganged huh?" She teased. Haseul blushed and nods.

Status report: Haseul and Jungeun are enganged, Jiwoo and Sooyoung are married, and Jinsoul is travelling the world with a young girl named Yerim. When Jungeun proposed, Haseul didn't even waste time and immediately agreed! Jungeun cried because she never expected it. Jinsoul got it on tape too. After eating and catching up on each other's lives, Sooyoung coughs, "This is where we spent our morning in the first day of high school, remember? And the same thing happened! Jungeun wasn't here before and even now, she's not here. It's weird." She said. Jiwoo giggles and clings to Sooyoung's arm, "You're weird." She said and kissed the taller girl's cheek.

Haseul shudders at their display of affection and looks at her bracelet. It was green, her favorite color. And it was pretty! The person who gave this to her put so much thought into it. She can confirm that the pink haired girl was the one who gave the bracelet to her and even though she wasn't there with Haseul physically, the latter can still feel her warmth and care. It's just like the note said; she'll always be with Haseul.

**Author's Note:**

> You made to the end! I know you have a few questions in your head like, "What was that?" and I am here to answer those questions!
> 
> First of all, Kahei wasn't real. She was more like a... spirit or whatever. The only reason she existed was because of Haseul! Kahei made it her mission to command whatever Haseul wishes and when Haseul wished for her to stay with her forever, her mission was complete and she disappeared... physically! But now she's in Haseul's heart forever so they're not really apart, they're closer than ever!
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
